


Blazing

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Blazing

He is saved by a fire fighter.

With eyes like the ocean.

He is hot.

Just like the fire that he was in.

He asks the fire fighter for a date.

And the man says yes.


End file.
